


Snaky Valentine

by tigerlilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus(Snake)!Draco, Bestiality, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-12
Updated: 2005-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlilly/pseuds/tigerlilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco invites Ron to a private dinner which leads to an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snaky Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fire & Ice Valentines Challenge. Challenge-Options: Food, Animagus

Ron sat at the desk in his office at the Ministry, going through some paperwork he had to finish by the next morning. _'Why is there always more on Mondays?'_ he thought, irritated. He was tired, annoyed and thoroughly unmotivated – like always on a Monday morning. Taking a quick glance at his watch, a present from Hermione at Christmas, that showed him he still had at least six hours of work in front of him, he sighed and yawned nearly at the same time.

His thoughts travelled back to last night...

Harry had called unexpectedly and had asked him out for a butterbeer. They had talked a lot about Harry's travels around the world for the Order and how he was slowly trying to settle down in London. Ron had enjoyed his best friend's company and so the hours went by without being noticed. Only when the keeper of the Leaky Cauldron had asked them to leave because of closing hour did they realise how late it had been.

Therefore Ron had nearly overslept, barely hearing his alarm clock this morning, just waking up early enough to have a quick shower before heading to work without being late.

He decided that it wouldn't do any harm to just let his eyes close for a few minutes and so he dropped his head on his arms. His thoughts went back to Harry and he asked himself why they couldn't turn back the clock to their time at Hogwarts, where they were together most of the time, sharing everything about their lives.

Sadly he thought about not being able to share some parts of his present life – mostly private – with his friend, but he knew that it would only result into heavy discussions and more questioning from Hermione and his family.

Only when an obtrusive sound from the direction of the window revived him out of his slumber did he notice that he had dozed more than just a few minutes. It was indeed way after lunch time and his stomach decided to remind him of his lack of food for more than sixteen hours.

When he heard the sound again he looked at the window, only to see a large owl tapping at the pane with its wings. Ron walked over to open the window and was greeted by an accusing hoot as if the bird wanted to express his annoyance at having to wait outside. It flew directly to the pole which had been installed for such occasions and waited for Ron to take a tiny roll of parchment from his leg.

Ron gave it a few grains from the bowl standing near the pole before he unfastened a green band from the roll, a slight knowing feeling from who the letter might be. And he was right...

_Dinner tonight at seven. My place.  
D._

Ron intuitively had to smile. His lover had never been one for many words.

The sudden swoosh of wings next to his head startled him and he raised his eyes from the parchment in his hands just in time to see the bird fly out of the still open window.

Tiredly he kneaded the bridge of his nose, torn between the need of a full night’s sleep and the want to see his lover again. He hadn't seen him for a month, every time they had wanted to meet, one of them had had another appointment which couldn't be shifted. When he thought back on it, he decided that he could sleep every other night. And somehow something between the lines of the note told Ron that he'd better follow the invitation...

~~~~~

When he apparated right in front of his lover's apartment, punctual to the minute, Ron was quite exhausted. His afternoon had not been better than his morning and his boss had kept him at the office 'til he had no time left to go home before heading to this place. So he had arrived straight from work, nevertheless he was happy about having some time to spend in this so long desired company.

He knew that he couldn't apparate directly into the apartment with all the guards hovering around the place. So instead he knocked firmly at the front door that opened straight away. And he was greeted with a breathtaking sight...

Lazily leaning against the door frame, stood Draco Malfoy in all his Slytheriness, cool posture, cunning smile and a fiery expression in his eyes. Dressed in smooth velvet robes he was the perfect image of the aristocrat his heritage approved of. Ron could do nothing more than just stare.

"Do you need a second invitation or would you prefer to just drool on the door mat?"

The snarky comment held no hint of mockery, contrary to their past, but it was enough to get Ron out of his daze. Without a second thought, he stepped through the entrance, past a now slightly amused Slytherin.

Draco closed the door while Ron slowly regained his composure. "Have I missed something... why are you dressed like that?"

"Don't I get a welcome kiss?" Draco replied with a slight pout which he knew was always something that could twist Ron around his finger. The anticipated result came instantly in the form of a tall redhead pressing him against the wall, giving him a tentative kiss that sent a shiver down his spine. He knew that only Ron could do this to him, but tonight he wanted to be the one in charge. He had planned everything, and wearing his best robe was definitely something he knew would give him Ron's complete attention.

"And by the way," Draco clarified while pushing Ron gently away, "there's nothing to being dressed nicely. Some people do appreciate that." He gave Ron a teasing look which was simply ignored. Ron knew him too well by now to lose his temper at such a remark.

"But you only wear these robes on special occasions, Draco," Ron said while he followed his lover into the next room after he had put his cloak on the rack, "So why...?" He never got around to finishing his question because when he was led into the dining room, he was greeted by a soft gleam of candles and his words got just stuck in his throat.

The table was already prepared for dinner; the dishes and silverware were arranged precisely, a house-elf standing nearby to accept orders from his master. Ron gave Draco an astonished look. "You're up to something," he simply stated which was answered by an appalled "Me?" Yet Draco’s eyes held an all too familiar glint, so Ron decided to play along with the game. One way or another he would find out what was on Draco's mind.

"Just want to spend a relaxed evening with you," Draco gave Ron one of his rare true smiles and led him to the table. "I hope you're hungry," he stated, knowing too well that a good dinner was just perfect to get his lover content and willing for his further plans. Draco had to smile inwardly; it was so simple to seduce Ron, give him some fine food and he's all yours.

~~~~~

Ron was impressed by Draco's efforts and by now he knew that his lover was definitely up to something. He could just feel the anticipation, forgetting his exhaustion by the thoughts of what might come. It wasn't often that Draco did such things like inviting him to a private candlelit dinner. Normally they would just go out to a restaurant of their choice.

But today he had obviously ensured that everything of Ron's favourite foods had been served. And in addition full personal service, if you're thinking of it in Draco's words...

For starters they had apple pancakes and Draco insisted on feeding Ron with every single bit, never breaking eye contact. The blond made sure that he had his lover's full attention and Ron felt quite excited about this treatment while he savoured the sweet taste of the pancakes.

Then, the house-elf brought a plate of scampi, garnished with slices of apples and oranges for the main course. It was a dish which Ron had got to know when they had been at a multicultural restaurant downtown. He normally wasn't attracted to such exquisite things but Draco had insisted on trying it that time. And since then it was Ron's absolutely favourite, even though he never had thought that Draco's taste would rub off on him.

Draco carried out really obscene actions with the scampi, like rolling his tongue around it and sucking it in bit by bit. Ron felt the heat slowly rising inside of him, knowing too well what Draco was implying. And when Draco sucked one lazily in his mouth only in only to release it nearly completely again and then bit off the head with a gaze full of relish, Ron had to swallow hard, nearly getting choked on his own piece of scampi.

When they were done with the main course Ron was ready to jump at his lover but Draco was adamant that they went on to the dessert. So Ron gave in and was even more surprised when Draco got up and walked around the table to sit next to him. His eyes were sparkling with mischief when he conjured a bowl of chocolate mousse, no spoon in sight.

"You really have no clue, haven't you?" he asked Ron while he was dipping his index finger into the bowl.

Ron watched fascinated Draco's movements. "Clue?" He opened his mouth willingly when Draco's finger came to his lips.

"You know what day it is today?" Draco smeared abstractedly a bit of the mousse at Ron's lips, looking deeply into his eyes, before his finger got sucked in, Ron’s tongue roaming across it to reach every tiny bit of chocolate.

Ron closed his eyes in delight, savouring the sweet taste. He only dimly noticed Draco's question and he wondered again if he had missed something. When Draco withdrew his finger he licked the remaining chocolate from his lips and simply stated, "Monday?"

Draco chuckled at Ron's answer, immersing his finger into the mousse again. "Well, that's true. But not really what I wanted to hear." With that he approached Ron a bit more, so that their thighs were touching now. His finger stopped right in front of Ron's lips, but he didn't touch him.

Ron tried to lick some of the chocolate from his lover's finger, but Draco pulled it out of his reach. Ron followed him with his head and when it wasn't enough, with his whole torso, but Draco only pulled his hand farther away. "Tease," Ron growled and with a fast move he had Draco's wrist caught in his own hand. Slowly he brought the chocolate-coated finger to his mouth, his tongue darting out, licking the mousse off in slow little movements while he watched his lover's lips twitch in amusement.

"And you're just impatient," Draco retorted, drawing nearer until they were just a few inches apart. He freed his wrist from Ron's grip and let his fingers slide into strands of red locks. "You know... today's Valentine's day..." he whispered and as if he wanted to punctuate this statement he licked off a remaining smear of chocolate from the corner of Ron's mouth, receiving a shiver from his lover.

However, Ron also knitted his brows. "Really? Since when do you care about such occasions?" He knew that Draco wasn't romantic and he never pushed him to be so. That's why he was even more surprised at his lover mentioning it.

"Actually I don't. But I had some time to think during the last month." When Ron only looked at him inquiringly Draco continued, "And I..." He didn't know how to form his thoughts into a sentence without letting it sound sappy. He knew what he felt and he wanted to tell Ron, but he was unsure. Not because he feared Ron's reaction. Hell, no! He knew that Ron felt the same way, but he was afraid of himself.

They had been together now for more than two years, seeing each other only every now and then, hiding their relationship from everyone they knew. But it wasn't enough for him anymore. Over the last months a feeling had grown inside of him he thought he could never feel. Somehow Ron had managed to weasel his way into Draco's heart and when he had finally realised it, it was far too late to do something against it. But he didn't want to fight it. He wanted Ron close to him every single second. And this last month, when they couldn't spend at least a few moments in each others company, showed him, that he wanted to take this next step.

Despite his feelings, he didn't know if he could do this right, if he could be able to deal with the consequences.

Ron's voice brought him out of his train of thoughts. "Draco? What is it?" His face showed a worried expression now.

Draco took a deep breath, looking into Ron's eyes again. "What's this all about?" asked his lover, concern lying in his voice. "I... I just thought... it would be nice if you could be my Valentine..."

Ron was more than perplexed when he heard Draco whisper this words that were so untypical for him, so he just managed a weak "Yeah... sure..."

Draco noticed Ron's confusion and decided that it was now or never to let the whole truth out of his mind. "No... I mean... I don't want it just for today... I don't want to go on like we did the last two years anymore... I want everything a real relationship has to give..." When he saw Ron's look changing from bewilderment to fear and then to insecurity he took a last deep breath before he blurted out, "I want you to move in with me."

Ron was stunned with this sudden confession which was about more than the wish to live together; it was about being together for real. Sure, he knew somewhere in his mind that Draco might feel the same as he did, but he always thought that what they had had been enough and that Draco was content with that. He didn't feel certain himself if he would be ready to face everything this new kind of relationship would entail.

But when he looked into the steel-grey eyes of his lover – well, partner would be the proper word now – he saw the same fear and uncertainty he felt himself and he decided that what they're feeling for each other had to be enough, that they could manage to go through this together. He reached out to cup the back of Draco's neck, pulling him closer until he could brush his lips against Draco's. "Ok," he breathed rather than spoke and then he claimed his lover's mouth.

He could almost feel the relief in Draco's response, a sigh escaping his lips, followed by a passionate kiss that showed their true feelings for each other.

~~~~~

They had decided to leave the dinner behind and move on to a more comfortable part of the evening.

During the kissing, groping and fumbling with their clothes they had somehow reached Draco's bedroom which was furnished in dark green and black colours, a large four-poster bed standing directly in the middle of the room.

Draco pushed Ron onto the silk covers, crawling on top of him and straddling his legs.

Their discarded robes and shoes were lying somewhere on the floor between the dining room and the bed room. Ron's shirt was open, revealing the sight of a pale smooth chest, which Draco craved to touch, but at this very moment he just wanted to look, to take in every tiny bit his lover had to show.

Their gazes locked and he could see the true passion in Ron's eyes, with his flushed face and the slightly parted lips he looked more than just adorable. Which was really frightening for Draco, but still exciting at the same time, all at once he knew he had fallen far too deep to stop his mind wandering on unfamiliar paths.

Draco lowered his eyes to wander down the upper part of Ron's body, his thorax rising and falling in movements faster than normal. With his fingers he traced the outlines of Ron's chest, slowly roaming down until he reached his navel. He moved around it in light circles before he lowered his head to dip his tongue into it, drawing a moan from its owner. Draco couldn't hold back a smirk and teased Ron a bit more, absently playing with the red locks trailing away into Ron's pants.

He allowed himself to glimpse at the prominent bulge in his lover's pants, causing him to swallow the urge to rip off every single piece of Ron's clothes. Instead he looked up again into Ron's eyes, his own twinkling with mischief.

Ron's brow furrowed, wondering what Draco had in his mind now, knowing that gleam in his eyes all too well. "What?"

Draco leaned forward until his lips were next to Ron's ear. When he spoke, it made Ron's hairs on his neck turn up. "I want to do something to you..." Then he nibbled his lover's earlobe, sending a shiver of pleasure though Ron's body.

"O... obviously..."

Draco's light chuckle made Ron aware that his partner was definitely up to something and he grew only more aroused. Draco never failed to amaze him when it came to living out their kinks.

"You know... I have a surprise for you..." Draco whispered into his ear. "Call it a Valentine surprise." Ron could nearly sense his lover's smirk and could just manage a small nod to express his approval of whatever was coming. He didn't feel fear for a single second, trusting in Draco completely which had never failed him. And it never ceased to amaze him how inventive Draco could be.

Ron's eyes widened questioningly when Draco slid one of his hands under the pillow, revealing two black silk scarves. His heart began to beat faster when Draco tied him up to the headboard’s posts. The feeling of being completely at Draco's mercy only increased the almost painful tightness in his pants.

When Draco had made sure that Ron was thoroughly confined in his movements but not in pain, he returned to his lover's lips, capturing them in a passionate kiss. Ron let himself be dominated, allowing Draco's tongue entrance to his mouth. There wouldn't be any chance to fight against him anyway and he loved every moment of it. Somehow he enjoyed these moments where he could let himself fall, not thinking of anything, just feeling and drowning in the sensations.

Draco's lips began to wander down his body, his tongue leaving a trail of saliva at his throat. Ron gasped when his partner bit down at the sensitive spot where neck meets shoulder, shuddered at the feathery kisses down his collarbone and moaned when Draco licked his nipples until they were dark red and hard from arousal. He felt hands fumbling with the buttons of his pants while Draco's tongue drew tiny circles on his abdomen.

And suddenly everything stopped...

"Wha...?" Ron was confused about his lover's intentions. He wanted nothing more than to be touched and all Draco was doing right now was looking at him, kneeling between his legs and a wicked grin playing around his lips.

He wanted to complain but Draco brought a finger to his lips to silence him. "Ssshhh..." Then he settled back again, stroking along the curves of Ron's chest and abdomen.

"I've been busy last month." Ron raised his brow to express his irritation. Why had Draco begun to talk about business just now? But an indifferent touch at his groin made his thoughts vanish and Ron closed his eyes at the sensation, another moan escaping his lips.

Ron raised his hips when Draco started to push his pants and underwear down in one movement, glad to be out of the confines. Draco pulled the pants further down, brushing his fingertips slightly against his lover's inner thighs, producing a shiver through the tied up redhead. Draco then crawled down the bed and threw the clothes on the floor.

When he slowly moved up again along his partner's body, he kissed and licked his way along Ron's long legs, nipping at the soft underside of his knees and biting slightly at his inner thighs, eliciting a strangled cry from his prey.

"Actually I've been studying..." Draco more breathed than spoke, sending a wave of hot breath over Ron's testicles and punctuated it with a slow lick along the full length of Ron's cock. Ron groaned and squirmed under his partner's teasing caresses, needing some time for the words to settle in.

"Studyi... Oooohhhh..." When Draco kissed his cock head he almost lost his mind while another wave of pleasure went through his body. He was panting heavily now and he wanted nothing more than Draco to wrap his talented mouth around his shaft.

"Draco... pleeeeaaaase..." He lifted his hips to signal to his lover what he needed so desperately, and Draco obeyed. He circled his tongue around Ron's head before he gently began to suck, taking Ron's cock into his mouth incredibly slowly. While he worked his mouth up and down the length of Ron's shaft, Draco followed the thick veins with his tongue, alternatively scraping along the sensitive skin with his teeth.

By now Ron was in blissful heaven, throwing his head from one side to the other, low groans coming from deep within his throat. He already wanted to complain when Draco pulled back but his words got stuck in his throat when he felt the cool slickness at his anus after Draco had whispered some words. He didn't know where Draco had got his wand from but he really didn't care at all.

When he felt Draco's finger penetrating him Ron lost his train of thought, bathing in a mix of pain and ecstasy. Soon another finger was inserted and Draco was working him cautiously open while planting several kisses on his lover's stomach to get him relaxed. When Draco stroke against his prostate Ron nearly jumped off the bed, seeing white sparks behind his tightly closed eye-lids.

Draco withdrew his fingers much too fast for Ron's taste, and he growled in frustration when his partner slid down the bed. Draco rose and just stood there for a few moments, leering at Ron's aroused body.

"Yes, I've been studying," Draco resumed the conversation while he slowly removed his own shirt. He noticed with satisfaction that Ron's eyes followed every single movement of his hands and when he opened the button and fly of his pants he saw Ron licking his lips, a hungry expression now on his face. "Actually, I've been studying for a long time now," he went on while he pushed his pants down and stepped out of them, standing finally completely naked in front of his lover.

Ron gazed in awe down Draco's body, taking in the slender form of his shoulders and chest down to his hard pink cock, precum leaking from its tip. He almost forgot to breath when Draco's hand wandered down to touch his own erection, smearing the precum and taking a few teasingly slow strokes which made them both groan in anticipation and pleasure.

"And..." Draco couldn't help himself, teasing Ron a little bit more and groaning when his thumb stroked over his cock head. He knew that it was driving his lover crazy when he did this, pleasuring himself without letting Ron touch him. But he had to remind himself that he wanted something else tonight, that he wanted to show his partner another side of his life, something he had hidden so carefully for the last few months. So he released his hold on himself and crawled up again between Ron's legs that were spread invitingly.

"And I want to show you what I have learned," Draco said in a husky voice before he suddenly transformed into a tall and slender green snake.

Ron let out a yelp when he saw the animal lying between his legs, yellow eyes watching him with interest. He crawled up against the headboard when the snake came slowly closer, trying to escape it. He was only dimly aware of the snake being Draco, but that didn't reassure him completely and when he felt the smooth scaly skin of the reptile against his leg he started to tremble.

Ron felt completely helpless, not knowing what the snake, or rather Draco, was up to. But when the animal began to draw little reassuring circles with its head along his calf Ron calmed down a bit. The snake slowly glided up Ron’s legs, stopping every now and then to nudge his sensitive spots or to tickle them with its tongue.

By the time it had reached Ron's groin the redhead had started to breathe heavily again, sweat glistening at his forehead. The snake searched its way gently around Ron's testicles and along his engorged shaft which hadn't lost its interest in this situation despite Ron's first trepidation. He couldn't quite believe that he was really doing this, enjoying the intimate touch of a reptile even if it was just his transformed lover.

While the snake glided further up Ron's body it wrapped its middle around Ron's cock, squeezing and stroking it in a rhythm that made Ron let out a low groan and he unconsciously moved back into his previous position, automatically spreading his legs. The reptile stopped its travelling when it had reached his nipples, teasing them with its tongue. Suddenly Ron felt something gliding along his perineum. He was a bit startled when he felt some stroking and circling around his anus but got distracted by an extremely strong stroke along his cock, making his hips buck at the sensation of the snake's skin.

Ron tried to ease his breathing, but when the snake's tail entered him he cried out, being overwhelmed from the weird but also pleasurable feeling. The tail circled inside of him, trying to get his muscles relaxed and eventually finding Ron's prostate to press against. By now Ron was writhing and panting heavily, gripping his bonds so hard that his knuckles were almost white. He never knew that he would enjoy sex like this but his feelings were betraying his mind, showing him that this was one of the most thrillingly encounters he had had with his partner so far.

The snake stroked and pushed at exactly the right spots in a rhythm that was sending him near the edge quickly. But when he felt his balls tighten the reptile suddenly increased the pressure around the base of his cock, keeping Ron from coming, while it stroked along his prostate at the same time. Ron cried out again, being torn between the pleasure and the pain from not getting release.

The snake held its grip on Ron's base and stroked a few more times against his spot until he was almost sobbing, several tears running down Ron's face, his voice rough from the cries. Then he noticed an increasing weight where the snake was twined around his body, the tail inside of him getting thicker and a few seconds later he was looking into the steel-grey eyes of his lover again, one hand wrapped around his shaft in a tight grip. A thrust made Ron realise that Draco was buried deep down inside of him with his cock where the tail of the snake had been just before and he let out another strangled moan at finally feeling his partner for real.

Draco lowered his head until his lips were nearly touching Ron's, his hot and heavy breath coming out in short pants. "Scream for me..." And with that he loosened his grip on Ron's cock, thrusting once more against his prostate and all Ron could do was scream his lungs out when he came long and hard over his partner's fingers and his own belly.

When his muscles clenched around Draco's cock, the blonde pushed inside Ron for the last time, then he climaxed himself, filling Ron with his own seed and biting down at Ron's collarbone to stifle his cry before he collapsed on his lover's chest.

~~~~~

Several minutes later both came back to consciousness, still panting heavily from exhaustion. Draco rolled off of his lover, released Ron's wrists from the bonds and curled up against him, letting out a satisfied sigh. "Happy Valentine!" 

Ron's chuckle made him open his eyes and look at his bedpartner questioningly. "You have had this planned for months, haven’t you?" Draco looked a bit sheepish but the smirk on his lips betrayed him.

"That was fucking amazing," Ron added while he absently began to stroke the silky strands of Draco's hair. "I still can't believe that you could hide that from me. But why today? You never gave a toss about special occasions."

Draco knew that this was not only about him being an Animagus, it was also about becoming a real couple. "But you do!" Now it was Ron who looked confused at his partner. "And because I realised that I have to give in sometimes to make this a real relationship I wanted to make this a day for you to remember." The last words were almost a whisper and Ron noticed that Draco was really serious about their relationship. Even if he couldn't show his feelings like everyone else, deep down inside of his lover were emotions like in every other man. And Ron realised that this was the reason why he loved him so much. Because he was sometimes like the old git in school, making his insides boil up and then there were these rare moments where Draco dared to show him how much he cared. It would never get boring and finally he was ready to show everyone, including his friends and his family, how happy he was.

"I love you, too," Ron murmured, then bent down to lock their lips in a lazy kiss before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

~FIN~ 


End file.
